Mistakes
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: "Você jamais poderá voltar atrás, Bella." Universo Alternativo ? After-Breaking Dawn. Desafio da Carly


**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence. Eu jamais criaria uma história tão ridícula. Mas se fosse meu, com certeza a Bella ficaria com o Jake, porque o Edward jamais sonharia em existir (ou brilhar no sol, er) e a Renesmee não seria nem citada. É.

**Avisos: **Jake x Bella. Se só curte ela com o Edward, vá procurar uma fic desse gênero, ok?

Um dos desafios da Carly u.u 20 fanfics nesse mês, qualquer shipper, qualquer fandom. Essa é a primeira.

**

* * *

**Mistakes

Sentada naquele sofá ela pensava. Pensava em todos os erros e acertos que cometera até chegar àquele ponto, sentada ali com Renesmee adormecida no outro sofá, com Jacob a olhando ansioso. Ela já não estava mais tão certa de que fizera as escolhas certas.

Antes, tudo lhe parecia tão certo. As decisões lhe pareceram tão corretas, tão normais. Ela fazia o que bem entendia doesse a quem doesse. Ela fizera Edward sofrer, mas ele a fizera sofrer também, ela fizera Jacob sofrer e ele, humanamente imperfeito, a machucara incontáveis vezes. Naquela época, ter sido magoada pelos dois lhe parecera tão certo. Ela não merecia nenhum deles.

Hoje, presa em seu corpo imutável, as coisas já não pareciam mais tão certas. Todas as suas decisões humanas, hoje, lhe pareciam insensatas, impensadas e desesperadas. Além de tolas e fúteis. Hoje ela tinha mais consciência das escolhas que fizera. Hoje ela sabia que todos os machucados que causara a Jacob não se fechariam nunca, mesmo com Renesmee. Hoje ela sabia que jamais poderia ser humana, quente, frágil e desastrada novamente. Hoje ela entendia o monstro que Edward era. Hoje ela entendia como Edward realmente era.

Machista, controlador, possessivo. E ela, tolinha, caíra certinho na armadilha que aquele caçador fugaz lhe preparara. Ora, Edward era, definitivamente, um vampiro. E não eram esses os interesses de um vampiro? Beber sangue, ter prazer e aumentar a espécie? E Bella, tola como era, não enxergou a tragédia mortal que todas as pistas lhe apontavam. Agora estava fadada a ser um monstro para sempre, como seu marido, devido aos erros que cometera.

Suspirou, afastando a franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos. Depositou o olhar em Jacob que havia parado de olhar Renesmee para o olhá-la.

-O que houve? –ele perguntou, preocupado– É algo com Nessie? Ela me parece bem... Será que...

-Não é a _Renesmee_, Jake. –ela suspirou resignada–Sou só eu, pensando e repensando em todas as bobagens que fiz.

O outro piscou os grandes olhos escuros para ela.

-O que quer dizer?

Ela deixou uma risada irônica escapar de seus lábios, a voz ainda era a de sinos repicando.

-Olhe pra mim, Jake, e me diga o que vê.

O moreno abriu um sorriso confuso e a olhou de cima a baixo.

-Eu vejo a minha melhor amiga, Bella.

A garota deixou um soluço escapar. Afastou a franja dos olhos com a mão, colocando-a atrás da orelha. Seus olhos ardiam, sem nunca derramarem lágrimas.

-É exatamente a isso que eu me refiro. Eu não sou sua melhor amiga Bella, Jake.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, parecendo mais confuso.

-Eu... Eu não entendo. –falou– Se você não é você, quem você é?

-Quem eu sou? –sua voz saiu esganiçada, ainda melodiosa– Essa é uma boa pergunta. Atualmente eu sou uma vampira, Jake. Eu sou uma graciosa e exímia caçadora. Eu sou perfeita. Sem tropeços, sem corar, sem coração batendo. Ser cometer erros. Sem magoar ninguém. Sou casada com o homem que amo, sem magoar o meu melhor amigo. Minha melhor amiga é a melhor irmã de todas e minha ex-inimiga me adora. A minha filha é perfeita, estou em paz com os Volturi. A minha vida é perfeita. Ah, e o melhor de tudo, eu não morro!

-Exatamente. –ele concordou, ainda confuso– Do que está reclamando?

A expressão no rosto dela virou trágica. Era uma expressão de choro, embora faltasse algo sem o nariz e o rosto vermelhos.

-Jake, será que você não entende? Eu não sou mais eu! Eu, Bella Swan, ou só Bella, ou ainda a sua Bells... Não sou eu de agora. A Bella é desastrada, e imperfeita, e nem de longe é graciosa. A Bella, Jake, tem dois pés esquerdos, só faz burrada, nem de longe pensaria em se casar, quanto mais em ter uma filha! A Bella, Jake, é mortal e frágil. A Bella te ama apaixonadamente tanto quanto ama ao Edward. A Bella é a merda de uma garota humana que comete erros e pode morrer, ela é a merda de uma garota excluída de pais separados que não faz sucesso nenhum com os garotos. A vida dela é uma merda e, apesar disso, ela é feliz. Mas eu, eu não sou assim.

Jacob aproximou-se dela, tomando cuidado para não acordar Renesmee com o movimento. Tocou o rosto da amiga, afastando uma mecha de cabelo dos seus olhos.

-Bells... –sussurrou– Você não é feliz?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos com força, como se quisesse conter as lágrimas. A verdade é que as lágrimas jamais sairiam.

-Sou feliz, Jake. Ou pelo menos, tento ser feliz. Você não faz ideia do quanto é doloroso pra mim, ver que tudo isso deu errado. Eu... Cara, eu só queria ficar com Edward para sempre sem te machucar e olha o que acabei fazendo! Eu, a maldita egoísta! Eu, quando era humana, cometi o pior erro da minha vida. Eu poderia ter tido uma vida feliz com você, Jake. Eu poderia. Ela poderia ter sido uma vida cheia de surpresas com toda essas história de vampiros e lobos. Mas eu poderia também ter tido uma vida feliz e normal se toda essa droga de vampiros não existisse. Sem os vampiros, os lobos não existiriam e nós nos casaríamos e teríamos filhos. E envelheceríamos juntos. Ou, se realmente fôssemos só melhores amigos, talvez eu ficasse com Mike. Ou com qualquer outro garoto normal. Eu faria alguma faculdade e me formaria e eu, Jake, eu seria feliz. Sem medo. Sem lamentar os erros que cometi no passado, porque eu poderia voltar atrás. Eu fui uma idiota. Ele me enganou direitinho.

Jacob ouvira o desabafo dela sem dizer coisa alguma. Manteve os olhos nos dela o tempo inteiro, enquanto via que ela queria chorar. Imaginou perfeitamente o que ela falara, coisas que em certa época ele próprio chegara a imaginar. Mas, hoje, não conseguiria imaginar uma vida sem Renesmee, não seria uma vida, mesmo que com Bella. E mesmo assim, ficou surpreso ao descobrir que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto ou perceber que ainda estavam lá todos aqueles sentimentos por ela. Ficou surpreso ao ver como doía entender que a desculpa usada por ele ao ter um impriting com Renesmee fora apenas um subterfúgio tolo.

Ele amava Bella.

-Bells... –seu sussurro era rouco– Todos esses erros, você ter se casado com Edward, não ter abortado Renesmee, ter machucado tantas pessoas... Todos esses erros só serviram para diferenciá-la deles. Dos vampiros. Todos esses erros serviram para mostrar ao mundo que você era humana. Que, mesmo que seu desejo fosse ser uma vampira perfeita, imortal e linda, você ainda tinha um teor humano. E ninguém, nem mesmo você pode se culpar pelos erros que cometeu.

Ele suspirou.

-Você não tem como voltar agora. Nós não podemos gritar corta e editar o roteiro, para que o diretor possa gravar uma cena diferente. Não podemos nem mesmo gravar um final alternativo. Nós só podemos aceitar. Nós só podemos imaginar o que poderia ter sido se as coisas tivessem seguido o rumo natural. Não podemos nos impedir de lembrar do que aconteceu, mesmo que as suas lembranças sejam meros borrões. Não podemos simplesmente destruir tudo o que foi construído, mesmo que a base dos erros, para começar outra vez. A vida não funciona assim. Você pode ter toda a eternidade para tentar consertar a maior parte dos erros que cometeu. Não, você pode ter toda a eternidade para tentar_ modificar_ a maior parte dos erros que cometeu. Mas você _nunca_ vai conseguir consertá-los. E se conseguir não será _todos_. Mesmo que você conserte os erros, os sentimentos que você infligiu às pessoas continuarão. As feridas _continuarão_ abertas, cicatrizando lentamente, sem nunca se fechar. _Você jamais poderá voltar atrás, Bella._

Ele acariciou o rosto dela delicadamente. Passou o dedo indicador por sua boca. Ela entreabriu os lábios, soprando seu hálito frio nele.

-Jake –ela chamou em um sussurro– posso te pedir uma coisa?

Ele assentiu, com os olhos presos naquela nova cor dourada. Ele não podia aceitar aquela cor.

-Me beije.

Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de entender o pedido, então, inclinou-se na direção dela e tocou seus lábios suavemente. Ela aprofundou o beijo, sem desespero, apenas querendo sentir aquela sensação. Sentiu as mãos quentes dele puxarem seu corpo mais para perto, enquanto ela agarrava-se à camisa dele. Separaram-se lentamente, com um suspiro.

-Queria guardar essa sensação para sempre. –ela sussurrou –Minha memória humana desse momento é apenas um borrão.

Ele abriu os olhos, para encará-la nos olhos e, naquele momento, jurou ter visto no dourado escuro algo do castanho chocolate de sua Bells.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **não gostei muito do jeito que eu escrevi, mas eu até que gostei do momento. Reviews?


End file.
